


Only friends?

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are only friends or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron and Robert were friends or at least that was what they said.

After all the mess with Gordon and the help that Robert gave to Aaron, during this last period, the two were more and more close to each other.  
They spent a lot of time together and began to know things about themselves that maybe in the past wouldn't able to talk about. Now the level of trust between them was high and talk of something personal was easier than before. But there were still a lot of things-maybe less important-that they kept for themselves.

Robert was the kind of person that only with a look you would know that is life was perfect, that he had all, that there weren't problems.  
But no one knew all the thought, all the feeling, all the emotions that crossed his mind.

Live under the same roof with Robert, gave Vic the chance to know his brother a lot better. She noticed that there were some weeks where Robert looked really happy but suddenly from one day to another he was angry, edgy so she get used to gave him time and space, and that was the best thing to do. He spent all day in his room, closed in himself.

 

It was Saturday and Aaron and Robert were supposed to meet at the Woolpack for a beer. Aaron was five minutes later, but when he entered in the pub he didn't see Robert, like usually, expecting him at the table with the beers.  
So this time was Aaron that had to wait, took the drinks and went to sit at the table.  
After half an hour Aaron texted Robert but he didn't get any answer so went to the kitchen to ask Vic if she has seen him.

"Hey, Vic! Have you a minute?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Do you know where is Robert, I was expecting him but he didn't show up."  
"He is for sure still in bed."  
"What...at the four in the afternoon?"  
"Yes, I don't know what's happening to him but there are some days that it's better don't talk to him...more stay away from him, better is...". Seeing the look of concern on Aaron's face she added "...but if you want to try to speak to him you know where find him."  
"Thanks Vic, I'll think about it."

Aaron opened the door and entered in the dark house. He switched on the lights and went upstairs. When he arrived at Robert's room, he waited few seconds outside unsure what to do.  
He knocked slightly on the door expecting some sort of answer or noise inside but after hearing anything he opened the door and found Robert with is earphones curled up on the bed.  
"Robert, it's all right?" Aaron never saw him like that and he was worried.  
Without raising is head Robert whispered "It's all good."  
Aaron didn't know what to say and the silence started to be awkward so he tried to make Robert talk to him. "I was expecting you at the pub. You didn't show up".  
"You're a good observer...very smart".  
Aaron needed to know more; Robert didn't hear Aaron move so he sat up on the bed without looking in Aaron's eyes "Listen Aaron, I'm ok, I feel good, I only want to stay in silence, in peace and alone...it's this a problem??"  
Aaron was to taken aback from Robert's tone but he understood that there was something bothering him. "No of course but if you need something, talking to someone or spend time with someone you know where I am."  
He didn't get answer and when Robert turned the back to him, Aaron understood that was better leave him on his own.  
On the way back to the pub Aaron wondered what possibly could get Robert so in bad mood.

On Monday, Aaron when arrived at the scrapyard in the early hours of morning saw Robert's car parked outside.  
Robert was in the cabin set at the desk absorbed by his thoughts when Aaron entered."Hey!" said hoping Robert was in a good mood.  
"Aaron hi...are you ok?"  
"Yes...are you feeling better?"  
"Yes...ehm about that, I'm sorry for the other day...can we talk a minute?"  
Aaron nodded intrigued and at the same time worried of what Robert could saying to him.  
Robert stayed quiet for few minutes thinking how to express his thoughts "Look Aaron in the last period you were a good friend, maybe the best I ever had and I would like in the future-said Robert looking up in Aaron's eyes-to know you even better."  
Robert took a deep breath and went on "The thing is really weird but...I'm in love!"  
Aaron was shocked, how it was possible, Robert said that he was in love with him, how could that happen... Aaron thoughts were stopped by Robert's voice "It's a platonic love, something strange, something that I'm not able to explain, but I love him and I would like that everything to him would go in the right way."  
"Robert wait, wait, what're you talking about?" said Aaron stopping Robert's nonsense words.  
"I said you that it would be weird."  
"Robert sorry but I don't follow you."  
"I'm in love with this man and when something bad happens to him I'm sad, like the other day; on the other hand if something good happens to him or if he is happy, I'm happy too."  
"Who are you talking about? Who is this guy? Do I know him?"  
"No I don't know him neither."  
Aaron was every second more and more confused.  
"Robert if you want me to understand you have to explain yourself a lot better."  
"This guy it's a professional tennis player, I fell in love with him when I began to know what kind of man was and what he gave to this sport. He is unbelievable but he is in a bad period and he is loosing a lot of matches so I'm very sad for him."  
The silence fell between them until Aaron spoke "Well..I thought was something more..." Aaron was surprised. He thought it would be something more serious bothering him instead... He was about to make a joke about all this but then he saw Robert's gaze and understood that was a problem to him. "...I mean I don't follow ten I but I like football and when my team looses a match of course I'm a bit angry but I don't close myself in a room all day. What I'm trying to say is that this is something we can't control. It isn't our life, we have to live ours life. It isn't a bad thing being a fan of some sport player, singer, band, actor but we have to keep to live ours lifes."  
Robert thought a bit about what Aaron said but he wasn't convinced. "I understand what are you trying to say but when he loose a match I keep thinking about him and the head hurts, I suffer for him and I can't do anything else."  
"Ok I get it...so there is a deal...when something like that happens again, the first thing from now on, any time, you won't close yourself in your room but you're going to find me and I'll help you to keep your mind away from this thoughts, ok?"  
Robert nodded.  
"Robert from now on, for this reason or for anything else, when you are sad, angry, tired, when you have a problem, you'll call me or you'll came here or at the pub and I'll help you."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal." Aaron smiled at the happiness on Robert's face.  
It was what Robert always needed a really good friend, to talk to, even for the small things in order to clear his head before become serious problems.  
"Aaron I'll leave you to..."  
"Wait Robert how is this guy...I mean physically?"  
"Why are you asking? Are you jealous?" Robert was taken aback that Aaron could be jealous and at same time he was happy that he felt still something for him.  
"Not it was..you know..forget it.."  
"Don't worry, is a good looking guy but isn't that what brought me to him."  
"For that beer are you free tonight?" said Robert when saw Aaron blushing.  
"Yes!" answered Aaron still trying to imagine this potential opponent.  
"Ok see you later." said Robert with a smirk on the face.  
"See you."


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron entered in the pub saw Rob at the pub chatting with Vic and Adam. He joined them sitting next to Robert.  
"Hey mate! Vic is thinking to do a picnic by the lake this weekend"-said Adam as soon as he spotted Aaron-"please say to her that there are many others way to spend time."  
"I think Vic has had an amazing idea, relaxing on the green in the silence after a wonderful meal made by ours Vic. And Adam if you are afraid it'll be too quietly, we could bring a ball, playing cards or something." said Robert.  
"I don't know...you should go...I stay here, you know, if something happens at the yard."  
Aaron and Robert looked at each other and Aaron smirked "I know what is your problem mate...you are scared of climbing for the two hours required to get to the lake."  
Everyone laughed while Adam pouted.  
"Oh my poor lazy husband...ok you'll start half an hour ahead us." said Vic kissing him on the temple.  
Robert was just thinking what a full day with Aaron could bring to him, the image to see him happy while they play volley ball was filling his mind.

The appointment was at 9:00 of Sunday morning outside Vic's house.   
When Vic woke up to finish to make the meal tried to wake Adam too but he was hopeless.   
After an hour she returned upstairs and knocked Robert's door before sending a text to Aaron asking if he was ready. He answered saying that he was at a good point.   
She went on the bed and began to kiss Adam on the temple whispering in his ear that it was time to wake up. Adam murmured something before hiding his head under the pillow. She took a deep breath and pulled down the sheets.   
The clock signed 8:30, they were already late and neither Adam neither Robert had put a foot on the floor. She was getting angry so pulled off the pillow from Adam's head screaming in his ear that if he wasn't ready in 15 minutes, she would dragged him outside in his pyjamas. Then she went to Robert's saying to him that Aaron was already wake and that it would be better not be late if he wanted to impress him.

Aaron was expecting the others already sat in his car.  
Ten minutes later he saw them coming. Everyone had a backpack, Vic was ahead with Robert who looked gorgeous, wearing a simple hoodie, a wind jacket, green trousers and a pair of boots. Behind there was Adam dragging himself.  
"Good morning guys."  
"Hey!" said Robert with a little smile.  
"Come on, we are already late."

Aaron was driving, next there was Vic and behind Robert and Adam. Aaron put on some soft music and started the engine. The trip on the car was quiet.   
They arrived at the park-where the path to the lake started-before 10:00.

During the climb Aaron was ahead with Robert, who was trying to look fit and stay at Aaron's pace, after there was Vic and for behind Adam.   
Under the spring sun Robert was sweating a lot unused to that kind of physical effort and Aaron knew that, so he wanted to understand how much Robert could bear before stopping. He kept a fast pace so that there wasn't anymore sign of Vic.

Before noon the two arrived at the lake. During the climb Robert took off the jacket and the hoodie, he was wearing only a t-shirt, now completely wet. As soon as they set the blanket Robert stripped from the sweated t-shirt. He was in the sun that was lightning his beautiful body. Aaron was glaring at him and Robert knew that, so he took a lot more time than the necessary for searching the new t-shirt and put it on.  
They were brought again in the real world hearing Vic's voice "You two could wait me, no one said it was a completion."

They pulled out from their backpacks all the food that Vic brought.  
"Vic I'm starving, we should begin to eat something." said Robert, who didn't have breakfast that morning, because it was too late when he woke up.  
"But leave something for Adam."  
"Sure...he has the beers and I have to drink something."

Half an hour later arrived Adam exhausted "Vic please no more excursion from now on, I'm never going to recover from today."  
The others were already laughing.  
"Mate it's a good thing doing some physical exercise sometimes, you know?" said Robert.  
"Now I need to eat something...is there still something right?"  
"No, we were hungry and we finished all the food. We are really sorry." answered Aaron.  
Adam went pale but after few seconds they burst out.  
"Ahah very funny guys...very, very funny."

After the meal Adam lief down at the shade of a tree with Vic beside him.  
Aaron went to the lake's shore and when come back, he saw the couple sleeping quiet but there wasn't sign of Robert. So he went on a rock to have a better vision but he didn't see anything. He sat there relaxing, it was an amazing day, so warm and calm. Aaron closed his eyes listening the nature quiet until he heard a weird noise coming behind a tree by the lake. There was Robert sat behind it leaning on it whit his back. He was lightly snoring and Aaron thought that he was so cute and peaceful and he would stand here watching him for hours. But an idea crossed his mind so took a bottle, filled it with lake's water and emptied it above Robert's head.  
Robert woke up instantly and in no time he was running after Aaron.  
"How could you? You shouldn't do that?"  
"I thought that it was an hot day and that you should cool your mind."  
"You are going to pay that, you know?"  
"And how do you think to do that?"  
They were running around a rock like two children.  
"Oh I'll think to something." said Robert with a smirk on his face.  
Their screams woke Vic "Guys instead of acting like stupid kids, why don't you play football or something?"   
"Yeah" Adam woke too "we should do a small match, there is enough space."  
"I'm not into football and I don't want to leave Vic alone, I'm going to play cards with her." said Robert.  
"Ok, I think that's a good idea."

"So Robert what happened between you and Aaron before." said Vic while they were playing.  
"No, nothing, it was a stupid joke."  
"Do you still love him?" Vic blurted out.  
Robert was taken aback but he didn't answer to her sister and she took it like a confirmation.  
"I think you should talk to him, it's clear that he feels something for you too."  
"I don't think so Vic."  
"Why?"  
"Because he made pretty clear that we are only friends."  
"I don't think he believed what he said neither."  
"Yeah, maybe not but I can't risk our friendship, can I?"  
"No I suppose not."

Adam and Aaron took a break from the match walking in bare foot in the cold water of the lake.  
"I see you very happy in this days." said Adam.  
"Yes I am. Now it's all more simple, for sure there are still bad days but I feel better...lighter if it's possible."  
"I'm really happy for you...it's good that people stayed on your side. What I wasn't expecting was Robert's help."  
"Well, he helped me a lot in this last months."  
"Is there still something between you two?"  
"No we are friends, why you think that?"  
"I don't know, I feel it isn't the kind of friendship between me and you, it's in some way different."  
Aaron didn't say anything.  
"Listen Aaron, maybe I'm wrong, but I feel that Robert is changed and I think you two should try again."  
"I'd like to do that but the problem is that I don't completely trust him."  
"Yeah it's a difficult person to trust but I think that he cares to you, a lot, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose."  
"Neither do I, but the problem is just that...he sometimes does things without thinking about the consequences."  
"Yes but he is getting better with time and why? Because you made him understand what really matters in life. You two helped each other and you keep don't understand that."  
"Maybe you are right, but now we are good and I don't need anything else." and with that Aaron made clear that the conversation was over.

They were forced to leave the lake pretty quickly when suddenly began to rain.  
At the car they were completely soggy. The way back to the village was in silence with everyone exhausted.  
"Guys I had fun today, we should do this again, maybe nothing too tiring but I'm up to spend time with you." said Adam.  
Robert agreed "Yeah it wasn't bad and I have to take revenge on someone." looking at Aaron in the mirror.  
"Oh I don't think so." replied Vic thinking he was talking about their game of cards, while Aaron and Robert were staring at each other.  
"Yeah I'm for it." said Aaron stopping the car in the village's car park.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a grey day from all points of view, nothing happened, Aaron went to work and sraight back home after it.  
He was watching television but he was really bored until in the late afternoon someone knocked at the door.  
Aaron wasn't expecting to see Robert, but here he was. He didn't look immediately in Aaron's eyes but when he did Aaron understood that was one of Robert's bad days.  
"Ehm do you want to go somewhere?" asked to Robert.  
Robert didn't answered but he denied either so Aaron took that as a yes "Stay here I go to grab the keys." and run upstairs.

Aaron didn't know where to go or what to say, but despite hating when Robert was in bad mood he was happy to spend some time with him alone. He tourned the radio on hoping that the music could distract Robert from his thoughts.  
Robert kept looking outside the window until they took the highway "Where are we going?"  
It was nearly sunset and the sun come out from the clouds so Aaron had an idea "We are following the sun!"  
Robert looked up and smiled at Aaron's answer "Did you do that before?"  
"No, but I think there is a first time for everything, and it'll be fun."  
"And when are you going to stop?"  
"When we'll reach the sea or when we'll run out of fuel." said Aaron smirking.

Aaron didn't plan any of this but he thought that it could be really a romantic thing, shame that they were only friends. It was something to keep in mind to do though, maybe in a future date with some amazing guy. The problem was that this guy of his dream was tall, blonde, with freckles, with blue eyes, with a terrific smile, like the guy set next to him.

The sky was completely clear and the sun was painting the water of a warm orange when they arrived to see the sea. Aaron parked the car and the two went to the seafront watching the sunset. Neither of them said anything, stayed there until the sun disappeared in the water. It was a beautiful evening and there was no need for words.

It was getting dark and the wind was cold so Aaron suggested to go to take a drink or something "How about a drink? Or a hot chocolate? I heard that here is really good."  
"I was thinking to take an ice cream but with this temperature maybe it's better a hot chocolate, but I want the cream over it." said Robert, finally away from his thoughts "But first I want to put the feet in the water" and leaving still a confused Aaron run down to the beach taking off the shoes in the meantime.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
Aaron joined Robert already in the water "How is it?"  
"A bit cold but it's an amazing feeling. Come on, come inside you too."  
"Ok..ok. You know when I was a kid I loved the sea."  
"And now what's changed?"  
"Nothing, I still love it but now I have less chances to do what I'd like."  
"Why? You have all the weekend free, you could go everywhere with your mum, with Liv, with Adam...with me."  
"Yeah I know but I don't like to arrange, I'm not like Vic..."  
"You don't have to organise, when you want to go somewhere go in the car and drive, like today I don't think you have planned to bring me here, but here we are."  
"Yeah, here we are in the water with my feet that are freezing."  
"Maybe you are right, it's time to go out, but first I want to know a think." said Robert stepping closer to Aaron, too close for Aaron's heart that was hammering inside his chest. Aaron could feel the warm breath against his skin. Robert raised his hand near Aaron face and when Aaron thought that Robert was about to kiss him he felt an icy feeling at the back of his neck where Robert's hand had settled. Drops of cold water were streaming down his back. "I hate you!" shouted Aaron and began to splash Robert but it was too late, he was already out of the water. He was laughing proud of himself "I think I just got the revenge from the other day." Aaron, pretended to be offended "Come on, we should going." said not looking at him. "Aaron, you are too touchy, it was only a stupid joke, now we are even." Robert hated every minute of Aaron in bad mood so began to begging "Please Aaron give me a smile, a smile, a little smile, pleeease!" said toddling around him like a dog that wanted his food. Aaron tried but at the end smiled, it was impossible not give up in front of Robert's pleading eyes. They entered in a small bar with only a old couple inside. They ordered two hot chocolates and some biscuits for eat something, since neither of them had had dinner.

The hot chocolate was one of the best things of they day, the warm sensation spreading in all their body was amazing. Both of them were with the hands around the cap, dipped in their own thoughts. When Aaron looked up, he couldn't keep a smile when he saw Robert with the cream on his lips and nose. Robert felt that the younger man was staring at him, "What? Why are you smiling?"  
"Ehm...you have cream all over your face."  
Robert slightly blushed before waping from the cream, "Ok, it's funny, it's just...I hadn't realize. I was thinking..."  
"Thinking it's good, you should try more often."  
"Why you are making a fool of me, I'm trying to be serious here."  
"Ok, ok did you think about the reason of why you were upset today?"  
"No, it's not about that, I'm fine now, being with you helps. Actually I was thinking that spending time with you it's great, I have a lot fun and I'm able to stay away from all the problems that my mind is into. The time goes faster when I'm with you."  
"I totally agree, also my time goes faster. It was a meaningless day until you showed up to my door, and now I think that'll be a day I'll remember for a long time." said Aaron knowing that all the days with Robert wouldn't go away from his mind easily.

Before leaving the bar Aaron asked Robert if he wanted to go for a walk.  
"I'd like to, but it's really too cold and this jacket isn't warming me enough, but I think we should do it in the future maybe this summer."  
"Yeah I'd like to come back here."

It looked like the way back home was shorter in Aaron's mind, but after an hour they weren't arrived yet. Robert fell asleep right after he got in the car, and now his head was drooping to one side. Aaron loved watching Robert sleep, he looked younger and quieter and this was something difficult to see when he was awake; this was only one of the different faces of Robert and Aaron was in love with each of this. When they had slept together especially during the week spent at Home Farm, Aaron was always the first to wake and he stayed there in the bad studying every detail of the body beside him. He know too well the sound of Robert's breathing, was like music for him, he was more relaxed and he felt protected only listening his heart beating or his breath. Lost in his thoughts almost missed the exit.  
When they arrived in the village, and Aaron stopped the car, Robert was still sleeping with a small smile on his face, maybe he was draming of something beautiful.  
Aaron reluctant from waking him, touched Robert shoulder.  
"Hey, we just arrived, I think you should go to bed."  
"Hey...oh..yeah, sorry I fell asleep..."  
"Yes, I noticed that."  
"Thanks for the beautiful day and I'm sorry I made you be late, I know tomorrow you have to go to work. I completely lost the track of the time, we would have to get back early, but I was enjoying and..."  
"Don't worry"-Aaron interupted him-"it's not too late, I'm able to sleep enough. I'm not so old like someone here." said smirking.  
"Well, see you around then. Now this old men need to sleep." said Robert leaving the car not before he winked at Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert woke up in the late morning for the light that was entering through the curtains. Opening the window he felt warm air onto his body. When he went downstairs he saw a piece of paper on the table "It's a wonderful day, please don't stay all day on the couch. I love you, Vic."  
It was actually completely sunny and the temperature was high for a spring day.  
After breakfast Robert decided that was the perfect day for going somewhere with Aaron. When he returned to his room for putting something decent on, he found that the wardrobe was almost empty and suddenly remembered the fight with Vic few days ago. She was tired to wash his clothes so often because he couldn't wear the same clothes for all day, so she told him that since he stayed almost all day at home he would wash his clothes himself. Robert didn't think that his sister was serious so he forgot about it. Now there weren't shirt and trousers clean. There were only t-shirts, sweatpants and shorts. He remembered those shorts, he wore them when he went with Chrissie around Europe during summer holidays. Looking at this shorts he thought that maybe wasn't the worst idea, maybe Aaron could like them. So he put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on and went to the pub.

Aaron was sat at the table finishing his breakfast when his phone rang: it was Moira who asked for help at the farm cause she was busy in town all day and there wasn't no one available. Since it was his day off he agreed to do it.  
When he went to the pub, to say to his mum that he wouldn't be back until evening, he saw Robert sat at the counter drinking a glass of water.  
"Aaron, hey!"  
"Hey, is everything alright?"  
"It's all good, I was wondering, if you wanted to go somewhere...with me...you know it's such a beautiful day, it would be a pity..."  
Aaron cut him off "Sorry, I'd like to spend some time with you, but I just promised to help Moira at the farm."  
"Oh, ok.....I could come with you." said Robert with a bright smile.  
"Ah, ah, you are just the right person." answered Aaron sarcastically.  
"Oh come on, Aaron. I can be useful. Remember, when I worked at the scrapyard. I think I can manage one day, after all I was born in a farm, I know what to do."  
"Until you ran away..."  
"It could be fun, I could make your day less heavy. You have nothing to lose and I promise you I won't slow you down."  
"Fine, like you said it would be a pity spend this day alone." said Aaron with a light smile.

Chas, enetered in the pub, followed by Liv.  
"Good morning love, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, I think it's the day..."  
"I need to leave the pub for few hours, do you mind to stay with Liv."  
"I can't, I have to work."  
"I thought it was your day off."  
"It was, but Moira needs help at the farm."  
"I can help you, it would be amazing spend all day in a farm." said Liv.  
"See? All fixed. I have to go. Bye love." and she disappeared in no time.  
"From my day off, to babysitting two kids." observed Aaron.  
"Who else is coming?" asked inquisitively Liv.  
"Him!" said her brother indicating Robert.  
The excitement on Liv's face faded off in no time.

Before going to work they went to put an overall on their clothes. But for the hot temperature they decided to tie the sleeves around the waist and wear an old t-shirt instead.  
Aaron noticed Robert's naked legs only when they were covered under the overall. He felt stupid because during the time spent for reach the farm, he didn't look or talk neither with Liv neither with Robert, too angry for the position in which he was put in.

"So, we need first of all to take this hay bales off the truck and to feed the animals." said Aaron, " I think that you Liv, could go to the stalls and look around, while I'll help here Robert with the hay."  
"Why don't you come with me to the stalls, while Robert works here? It's bigger than you, I think he can do it, right Robert? said Liv with an evil smile.  
"Right, no problem. Like I said you before, nothing new."  
"Ok, see you later then." said Aaron, before they left him alone.

 

Robert hated working at the farm, hated sweating for lifting some stupid hay bales, hated the fact that every chance was good for Liv to take Aaron away from him. After three bales he was already completely soaked and the sun wasn't helping. He sat against a bale, in the last months he did a lot of things without getting anything back and all this was because Aaron. Because Aaron changed him, though Robert wasn't completely aware of that yet. The simple fact of spending time with Aaron was like a sedative for Robert, and he loved that. But he was really jealous of Liv, he knew that she was his sister and they needed to spend time together, but he needed it too. It would be enough for two friend spend a couple of days at week together but for Robert wasn't enough because he was completely in love with Aaron.

Aaron would have liked to stay with Robert but he couldn't say no to his sister. She was very persuasive when she wanted.  
"Hey Liv do you like animals?"  
"Yes, I'm not scared and I'd love to learn riding."  
They were putting hay in a horse's stall when Liv began to question Aaron. "Why Robert came with us?"  
"He asked me to come and I said yes."  
"Ok, but he is always sticking around. Why doesn't leave you alone?"  
"I think he likes to spend time with me, you know he doesn't have a lot of friends..."  
"It isn't hard to believe that....he doesn't have a job? Why he doesn't do anything all day?"  
"Well, he had a job, but now I don't think he really needs one..."  
"He has a lot of money, where they come from?"  
"He got them when he divorced with Chrissie..."  
"Yeah but I don't trust him, I mean you can't stay all day without doing nothing. Why don't you know this thing? That are important thing to know about..."  
"Liv, stop it!!"  
Aaron was going crazy with all this question, "I think you should ask him, if you are interested in this kind of thing."  
"Why you aren't? You say to know him well, but there is a lot that you don't know about him."  
"Yeah, you are right, there is a lot that I still don't know, but right now what I know is more than enough." said Aaron smiling to his sister.  
His sister stayed silent for about one minute before restarting questioning, for Aaron's happiness.  
"Why do you have to choose to spend time with someone like him? There are a lot of guys in the village and he is also older than you. Why you find him interesting?"  
"If I knew the reason everything would be easier for sure. I don't really know why we have this connection, it's like...I don't know...when we are togheter there is a sort of balance...I'm perfectly aware that Robert isn't an angel but I'm not perfect neither..." Aaron was staring Liv, asking to himself if this explanation could make any sense.  
"Ok, I get it."said while she filled a bucket of water "So, what kind of relationship there is between you two?"  
"I already said you, we are only mates."  
"I don't think so, you made it pretty clear. THESE aren't feeling that you should have for a mate."  
"I...well I..."  
"Would you like to be with him, properly?"  
Aaron was becoming even redder than before, the fact was that Liv was right about everything but he wasn't still able to admit it. His thoughts where stopped by the volcano of questions that was Liv.  
"Do you love him? Well, for sure is a good looking guy, I bet that is important..."  
"Liv, please stop talking. Ok, yeah you're right I like him but we are still not ready to be together."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Aaron wasn't sure about anything at the moment except the amount of wards that were escaping from his sister mouth.  
"Liv, leave it."  
"Ok, ok calm down. And how is kissing a guy?"  
"I won't talk about this with my little sister, you'll know about it at the right time."  
"And how is kissing Robert? He has this blue eyes, this gold hair, strong hands and his lips..."  
At the beginning Aaron though that Liv was teasing him but he noticed her dreaming expression "Oh oh you have a crush on him."  
"No!"  
"Yes you have."  
"No I haven't, I only thing that he isn't so bad, except his terrible nature and his..."  
Aaron cut she off "Look Liv I think we could both agree that is the moment to change subject, right?"  
"Right."  
Finally. Aaron couldn't bare talking about his feelings for Robert anymore.

Robert had take off three quarters of the bales from the truck when decided that a break wouldn't be so bad. He laid on the truck with his arms behind his head. The initial thought was of stopping for ten minutes but he ended asleep.  
He was woke only when a buck of ice water was poured all over his face. "What?" He blurted out before seeing Aaron and Liv running away laughing out loud. "I hate you two" he shouted. It was certain now, he and Aaron had some sort of obsession for the water since every time they finished completely wet. He could use it in the future for sure, but now was time for revenge. They were worse than two kids, always yelling or messing each other.

Robert was trying to find them, looking in every stalls. He knew they were hidden somewhere but he didn't have any plan for when he would find them. When he saw behind a wall a hose he decided to stay there waiting for them to get out. After few minutes he heard whispering, they were getting close, arguing about who between them two would go ahead and look behind the corner. Liv lost and when she went in Robert view, she was trapped. He was pointing the hose to her ready to splash her from head to toe. She did a step forward in order to hide from Aaron and put the hands up surrender. "Please don't do that. Was his idea and if you splash me, Aaron'll run away and you wouldn't have your revenge. I can help you to trap him. Ok?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Ok. What have you in mind?" "You just shut up and stay ready with the hose." and she began to cry "Ah, ouch, oh my ankle, Aaron I can't stand up, my anke..." In no time Aaron come outside for help his sister and was completely washed.  
Now was Robert's turn to laugh but it didn't last long since Liv from behind splashed his back with a bucket full of water. The war began.

It was nice being completely wet in that a hot day. They decided that was the right moment to take a break, like if they hadn't take enough. Aaron layd on the grass with his arms behind his head and Liv was with her head on his brother chest. The warm air brought them in the dream world in few minutes. Robert was watching them standing with his back on a bale. Every second he loved Aaron more than before. Every second he learned something more about him and every day spending with him was like a gift. He never felt bored when he was with him, nor when he was watching him read a newspaper, nor when he was watching him drinking a beer from the other side of the pub, nor when he was alone in the afternoon light, watching him sleeping with Liv in is arms.  
Robert could do everything for Aaron, even something that would never do. Aaron had a power on him that neither Aaron himself knew to have. Robert's head wasn't capable to control Robert's heart when the subject was Aaron. And so it was this time too. When Robert saw the sun fading, he could wake Aaron and tell him to get back to work, but the best thing of the day was seeing him asleep, with the sunlight lighting every little detail of his handsome body, just for pleasure of Robert's eyes . So he went to finish the work.


	5. Chapter 5

While Aaron was having lunch at the pub, entered Moira:  
"Hey Aaron thanks for yesterday, you did a lot of work. I didn't think you could do everything I asked to. Thanks a lot, today I have less to do."  
"No problem" answered instinctively Aaron but after a moment he remembered that he didn't do all the stuff, he didn't finish half of what he should. After woke up with Liv, was to late and they went straight home. He thought that Moira wouldn't mind. He thought that Robert was bored and left a lot before.  
So was Robert that did all the work. This on top of all was an other gesture that Robert wouldn't do few months before. He already said to Aaron that he still loved him but after that and all the problems with his dad and the trial, Aaron said to Robert that they should only be friend. But this wasn't what Aaron really wanted and more days passed more he understood how much he loved Robert and how much he wanted to be together. Aaron wasn't able to say that to Robert, he needed that Robert would be the one to notice and to do the first step.  
After dinner he went to the pub to see if there was Robert, and there he was chatting with his mum at the counter, they become more friendly in the last period but every time he saw them together was really weird.  
"Hi"  
"Aaron, I was talking with your mom about yesterday."  
"He said that you had fun"  
"Yeah we had"  
Chas went to serve another customer so Aaron had space for talk alone with Robert.  
"Hey thanks for yesterday for all what you did."  
"Don't worry, that was the reason for being there,no?  
"Yes sure but I wasn't expecting you to finish all alone. So I want to ask you to came with me in town for a drink, I offer."  
"Ok I'm in...wait there isn't Liv right?"  
"How can you think that I could take a young girl in a bar in the night?"  
"Right." Said Robert wondering how that words escaped from his mouth, he was too jealous of Liv that he was almost paranoid.

That was a new local, there was a lot of people inside. They took a table, luckily not in the middle of the room but a bit aside. There was a lot of noise, there was music in the background, there was a side of the local dedicated to the pool's tables and all of them were occupied by people.

They took two beers and sat at the table. The first to broke the silence between them was Robert  
"So...do you wanted to go out because Liv is making you crazy?"  
"Yes for that and because I missed spending time with you alone."  
" Well, it isn't my fault if Liv comes always between us. You should give her some rules. She shouldn't do always everything she likes."  
" Yeah I know but it isn't easy."  
" So if this night was for having fun with your mates why you didn't invite Adam and Vic too?"

It wasn't exactly where Aaron was hoping the conversation would be gone.

" They were busy...you know...free night on their own..."  
" Weird...Vic didn't say anything to me before I went out, luckily you invited me here then."

The conversation was being even more awkward, so Aaron offered to take others drinks. He thought that maybe he should take some shots too. But he hadn't to be drunk so he made fill his with water. While he was at the counter he saw a beautiful blonde and tall man around thirty approaching to Robert. He was in position to hear their conversation.  
"Hi beauty!" Said the guy smiling  
"Hi" answered Robert  
"I was wondering if you wanted to play something, there is a pool table free."  
"I'm with a mate, so I'm sorry but I'm busy."  
"So you come in a local like that with a mate that he left you all alone...you should have more fun, you don't seem too happy. I could cheer you up."  
" Thanks but I'm not interested" said Robert apologetically.  
" Well if you change your mind that is my number" and wrote his number on the napkin not before winking to Robert.

That made Aaron realize how good looking Robert was and that everyone could see that. He should pay more attention because right now he was free and he shouldn't play with the fire. He had to make Robert understand that he was still interested in him.

When he brought the drinks back to the table he asked who de guy was.  
" I don't know, he was flirting with me" said Robert " but I answered that I was with a mate"  
"Yes about that..."  
Aaron was interrupted by Robert saying "that guy said that there is a pool table free we should go. It is waiting for my victory."  
" Oh you would like that."

They brought the drinks to the pool table, the problem was that all the glasses were pulled close so Aaron couldn't understand which were filled of water anymore. In no time the alcohol began to have effect on their heads.

It was moment for Aaron to play, so he took position on the better side of the table for put the right ball in the hole. He lowered himself on the table with his back and but right in front of Robert who tried to stay focused but it was really impossible in this way. 

Robert didn't know what Aaron was playing but right now all he wanted to do was pulling Aaron against that table and kiss him hardly, but despite the alcohol in his blood he knew he wasn't the right thing to do.  
So he went to the bar and took others shots.  
He was winning but right now Aaron was distracting him, so he decided to play the same game. He pulled off his lather jacket, he pulled his sleeves up and went to a side of the table and stretched all along the table, lifting one of his long leg in a way that his tight trousers left anything to the imagination.  
" Mate I think I'm going to win. I feel it."

Aaron was brought back to the reality by Robert's words. 

What they didn't know was that their game was noted from some guys, and one of them was the guy who flirted with Robert before.  
"Are you sure you are in the right place? With this body you could be elsewhere and be with anyone" he said the blonde, who was drunk too, at this point "maybe with someone better than your friend." The guy came close to Robert, too close until he put an hand on Robert's back "maybe with me".

It was too much for Aaron and the alcohol wasn't helping so he punched the guy right in the face.  
At the beginning the guy stayed still but as soon as he understood what happened, he spotted Aaron and give him a punch back.  
Robert tried to splitting them. But in no time they found themselves kicked outside the local.

For sure if Aaron wanted to make Robert understand that he felt still something for him that wasn't the right way to take. Would there be other chances?


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost the end of the school for Liv, and she was really happy about that. What still bothered her was the school ball. She never attended one and she needed to bring someone of the family with her too. A week before the event she decided that was time to say to Aaron about the ball, hoping that he would go with her. At the beginning, Aaron didn't seem to happy about that, but he couldn't say no to his little sister. The fact that he wasn't able to dance didn't bothered Liv, because she wasn't neither, and she would never dance in front of all her school. The real problem for Aaron was find a suit, because he had only one but after the recent events, he thought that it could bring back too negative thoughts.

Aaron decided to buy a new suit but he needed advices from someone. The firsts people that come in his mind were his mum and Vic but both of them could only ruin the day with all the fussing and problems that a woman could make. Adam, no way, he didn't even know what a suit was. The best choice was Robert, he owned all kind of suit, for all the occasions. And maybe if the size wouldn't be different he could have borrow one from him. And that was also a chance to continue with his plan with him.

When Aaron asked to his friend to shopping with him, Robert was at the beginning surprised but after a second he agreed.

Was a sunny day when they met in the car park behind the pub. They decided to go with Aaron's car. Robert said that he knew some good shops in Hotten and he thought that by the end of the day Aaron could own a new suit. When Robert said that, Aaron hoped he was joking, he wanted to stay there, no more than few hours.

The first shop they checked was very small, and all the clothes were crowded in tiny shelves and seeing them was really tiring. So Robert after a while stormed out from the shop without even greeting the salesman. They entered in other two shops but Robert after quick glances around, decided that they weren't what he was trying to find. Aaron felt himself a bit out of place and the fact that Robert was clearly in his element and too busy walking around, wasn't helping. 

After almost two hours they entered in a big shop and suddenly a smile appeared in Robert's face, for sure that was what he was looking for. 

They were greeted by a young woman very chic. "Good morning, can I help you?"  
Was Robert who did the talking "Yes, my friend here is looking for a suit."  
"Ok, what kind of suit do you like to try on? What is the occasion?"  
"Well, in few days there is a ball and..." Said Aaron not too convinced.  
"Alright, I have few ones that could be right for you. Why don't you go and wait me by the dressing room?"

The woman went back with three different suit. What first caught Aaron's eyes was that they were in three different colors. "Come on, pick one, and try it on." Said Robert smiling at him and waking him from his thoughts. 

The first one was burgundy, like the Robert's one. In the dressing room there was a big central mirror. The suit was plain like the tie and the shirt a white one. It was very simple one. But looking in the mirror when he saw himself he knew that it wasn't the right one. Now what he was supposed to do, he knew that the woman was still outside and he felt a bit embarrassed to talk with her.  
When he opened the curtain he saw the brightest smile on the woman "How do you feel in it? Do you like it? It's maybe too tight?"  
Luckily Robert understood what was Aaron's problem so apologetically said "Sorry, could you live us alone? We'll call you if there is something wrong" with a very persuasive smile. "Ok, I'm right there." Answered the woman blushing.

"Thanks!"  
"No problem. She was too oppressing anyway. So, what do you think about this one?"  
"Ehm...it's a bit..."  
"I never saw you in this color."  
"Yes, maybe there is a reason."  
"You don't like that, do you?"

"Is it so evident?"  
"Yes, it is...ok, try the next one."

This was a light shade of gray, with thin white stripe, almost invisible. There was a waistcoat too in the same color. The shirt was white and the tie was a light shade of green. The fabric was soft on his skin, and he felt perfect inside that. It was really beautiful, Aaron thought. He never owned something like that.   
When he went outside, he saw Robert that looked at him, with the mouth lightly open and his eyes were scanning his body before resting in Aaron's. Aaron blushed.  
"How do you feel in it?" asked Robert finally swallowing. The man he had in front of him was amazing, and Robert thought he never saw someone like him.  
"Ehm...great, yeah really great. I like that."  
"Yeah, I like that too."

Robert reaction brought back to Aaron's mind his plan.  
"Ehm, Robert, would you like to come inside with me, for the next one."  
"Why?" asked Robert blushing, caught while he was keeping staring at him.  
"Because that woman keeps looking here, and I hate it. If you came inside with me, we can decide in there together, without that woman staring at us"  
"I don't think she would like that."  
"Come on, now, she is dealing with others customers."

And then they were both inside the dressing room, that it wasn't small, but neither too big. In fact they were really close too eachother, too close for Robert right now. Aaron began to unfasten the tie, than he removed the jacket and the waistcoat. Then the shirt, the buttons one by one and Robert was trying to not look at him but he felt hypnotized, every Aaron's movement was too slow. Luckily under the shirt he wore an undershirt, because he knew he couldn't bare to see his toned chest in front of him. When Aaron was about to removing his trousers, Robert tourned his head on the other side, trying to hide the blush of his face.

The last suit, was blue, simple and very beautiful, it was recalling Aaron's eyes. When they went outside, they sat down on a bench.  
"So, what do you think? What is the best one for you" asked Robert.  
"Well, I don't like the first one, but the other two are really good."  
"Yeah, I like them too, the second is really good on you."  
"Yes , well, I didn't look to the price..." Aaron took the labels, and when he get how much the grey one cost " I chose the blue one" said a bit disappointed.  
Robert took the label from Aaron's hand and understood what the problem was "Well, I could pay it for you. It's not a problem."  
"Yeah, for you maybe not, but it is for me. Come on, I go to pay."

Robert was still shocked, he wasn't supposed to like Aaron in this way, but when he saw him in that suit, and when he changed in front of him...he understood that he could always be Aaron's friend but he couldn't always be only that.


	7. Chapter 7

Liv and Aaron were at school, during the night of the dance. They looked outstanding together: Aaron with his new suit and Liv with a blue dress very simple that was matching Aaron's. They took few drinks, but after half an hour, Liv left Aaron to join her classmates. That wasn't their kind of event, and despite Liv had managing to escape, Aaron was still sat at the table with his pint. He took his phone out and texted Aaron.

 

A: It's so boring! Help me!

After few minutes he received an answer from Robert.

R: I wasn't expecting anything different. It's a school ball at the end. Here my idea. At 11 leave it!

It was 10:30, he could manage 30 minutes, he hoped.

A: Ok, I'm for it. Where are you?

R: Outside!

A: Where?

R: I'm walking

A: Yeah, you are helping...

R: You can join me.

A: Yeah, I could, if I'd know where are you.

R: I think you could guess it

A: It's a kind of game for you this?

R: Come on Aaron! You'd be bored there, I'm helping you to overcome the night.

 

Liv and Aaron were back at the village around 11:30. Liv was really tired, she wasn't used to this kind of nights.  
"I think you could go to bed" said Aaron  
"Yeah, I am about to. The next time I ask you to come with me to a school dance, you should say that is better to give a miss to this kind of stuff. See you tomorrow."  
"Good night Liv"  
"Night"

 

Aaron took off the the tie, and unbuttoned the upper buttons of his shirt.

 

Aaron decided to go out and looking for Robert hoping it would be still outside. He crossed the village and went to the bridge and he saw that there was someone watching the river streaming below. When he come nearer he saw the unmistakable image of Robert.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey, you find me!"  
"Yeah, like you said, it wasn't difficult."  
"How was the dance?"  
"Did you see my face?"  
Robert didn't turn his head but smiled.  
"....so what are you doing here?" asked Aaron.  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About this last months..."  
"About us?"  
"Yeah, about it too, I think that this friendship thing is working well..."

 

The look on robert face said otherwise, and Aaron knew that Robert wanted something more, and he wanted that too, but he didn't manage to make understand it to Robert yet.

 

Robert was still staring the river below, with his head in his thoughts.  
Aaron placed a hand on his arm, and that made Robert turn his face and look at him.  
"Listen Robert, we aren't obliged to continue with this friendship thing if you don't want to..."  
Robert was now looking in his eyes, in his amazing blue eyes, and for the first time that night he saw Aaron completely, still wearing the suit. That amazing suit that he wore the other day in the changing room.   
"yeah, I don't want..."  
"What? You don't want to be my friend..."  
"No, I don't...or maybe yes but I want something else too..."  
Robert was devouring now with his eyes Aaron's body.  
"I tried to be your friend, I really did, but I can't do this. You never will be only a friend for me...now that I'm few centimetres away from you, I feel a warm sensation along all my body, and I can't stop thinking about you, about touching you....about kissing you....and I'm not able to stop myself anymore..."

 

Aaron pressed an hand on Robert chest "Don't stop yourself..." then he looked in his beautiful eyes, and then on his lips "...kiss me..."  
Robert looked to Aaron's eyes for still another second asking without words if he was sure, then he placed an hand on Aaron's face, and with the other he grabbed his jacket in order to crash their chest against eachother. They were close, that more wasn't possible. Robert could feel Aaron's breath against his face, and he couldn't resist anymore and kissed him. A second nothing more, but only the feeling of Aaron's soft lips against his's was something that Robert missed so much.   
They parted, and looked in eachother eyes, that was their way to comunicate in the last period, and then they sealed their lips again. That one lasted longer, it was full of love. Robert parted, so excited and surprised by the turning of the night.   
Mirroring in eachother eyes, they smiled, still attached eachother.  
"You know...in the last days, I tried to say that I wanted something more that being your friend."  
"No, you didn't!"  
"Yes, I did...I tried to provoce you, but you stayed very loyal to your word."  
"Everything for you, but now it become very difficult."  
"Yeah, I noticed that." said Aaron smiling.  
"But I promised you, to wait, and I respect my promises.."  
"Yeah, you do!"

 

They stared for a while the river underneath "so why today you haven't enough strenght to resist me?"  
"Because you are wearing this amazing suit."  
"Do you like it?" said aaron flirting.  
"Oh I do." answered Robert smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron was having breakfast with Liv, hoping that Robert would enter in the room but he didn't. So Aaron went to work still thinking about what happened the night before. All the possible thoughts crossed his mind, who was Robert for him? He was still a friend? He was his boyfriend? He should kiss him when they would meet? How should call him? It can be said that he didn't do a lot of work after all.

When Robert woke up that morning was for the first time in the last period really happy. The night before kissed Aaron. He dreamed about it over and over all the night. He have missed that feeling on his lips so much and now he wanted feel again that sensation sooner than possible. 

Aaron received a text from Robert who asked him if he wanted to take a pint at the pub. They decided to meet for dinner. 

When Robert arrived, Aaron was set in a corner with Liv.   
"Hey!" Said Robert sitting beside Liv.  
"Hi!" Said the two brothers.  
"How was your day?" Asked Robert hoping to begin a conversation.  
"I did some work at the scrapyard like every day."  
"Right" said Robert sipping his beer with the hope to hide the awkwardness of the situation.  
"What's happened between you two? You're being weird." Said Liv watching his brother and Robert.  
"I was thinking" continued Liv "that the three of us should go somewhere this weekend."  
"Yeah maybe" said Aaron doubtful.  
"You could be more enthusiastic, I was thinking to play badminton in some land."  
"Badminton?" Asked Aaron.  
"You don't know what it is?"  
"Of course, I know what it is, but with all the possible games, we could play something else."  
"We started to play badminton at school this year and I'm very good in that."  
"Sorry, but I see another problem in your plan. We are Three, usually it's played in two." Said Robert.  
"We should do like a tournament. You against me, Aaron against you, Aaron against me and if you two are too bad I could go against both of you."  
"I'm not that bad, you know, I played before." Said Aaron  
"I don't think that you would be the problem." Liv answered turning her head towards Robert.

 

Luckily it was a sunny and hot day, Liv gave the directions to Aaron for drive until they arrived to a kind of camp, in the middle of the woods.  
Liv brought a bag with the rackets and all the stuff for build the court. First they placed the net and then the lines of the court. 

 

They started to warming up, Aaron and Robert against Liv. Liv served and won the point with an error by Robert at the net.   
"15-0" Said Robert.  
"What? It's not the right way to take the score. That's tennis."  
"It's not the same? Please, let's play with the tennis's method to score, I'm already confused."  
"Robert it's a tennis fan." Aaron explained to his sister.  
"Ooh wow, let me guess, who should be your favorite tennis player, seeing you're nice and not annoying and a very good person...mmh..."  
"Liv!" Shouted Aaron "I don't think it's a problem if we use the tennis's score. If you are stronger you should beat us anyway, no?"  
"Yeah ok, no problem."

At the beginning Liv was stronger due to a lot of Robert's mistakes. But with time, he became more and more precise and synchronized with Aaron and they finished with the victory. Liv was angry and thought that the only reason for her lost was because they were two and she was alone. So they decided to play only one set, one against one. 

Aaron against Liv: Finished 6-3 for Liv. At the beginning Aaron was focused and was trying to play at his best, but at his best he took more than ten minutes for gaining a game. Liv was really strong, the school's lessons were doing a difference. And at the end Aaron would like to see his sister happy, so he let her won, or at least he hoped to have done that.

Robert against Liv: Was a really good match and for sure Robert didn't gave any gifts to Liv. They finished at the tiebreak that Liv thanks to some shots that learned at school won for few points. Robert was a really good adversary, he was tall so for him the court was smaller, but it wasn't like tennis were the strength was one of the keys of the game. Here the agility and the speed were important too. At the end Robert was really angry, he lost against a girl, and that girl was Liv.

Robert against Aaron: Robert wanted to win at least one match. Was really dangerous against Aaron, every shot was more difficult to answer. He tried every time to send Aaron at the end of the court and when his answer was short, Robert closed at the net. But after some games the wind changed and was against Robert. He tried to answer at every shot, but Aaron was having fun joking him, making him run in all the court. He was up 3-0, but Aaron recovered and now he was the one leading, 4-3 up. Robert was at the service and in a moment, he was down 0-40 and lost the game. He threw the racket away, he was furious.  
"Come on, Robert, if you are scared to lose, we can always leave." Said Aaron.  
"No no no, I'm not scared. I only hate this wind. It's annoying, you have an advantage."  
"Before you had it. If it is a problem we can switch side though."  
"Why you say that, do you think you can win from here and I can't?"  
"I never said that."  
"But that is what are you thinking."  
5-3 up, Aaron served, Robert tried in every way to make a point, but every shot he sent back returned in the furthest corner from him. Liv was cheering his brother and that made Robert more furious if was even possible. Aaron won 6-3 laughing and giving an high five with Liv; while Robert threw again and again the racket on the green, breaking it.  
"What are you doing? Are you insane? We have paid for this things. There is any reason for doing that." Aaron said.  
Robert run away, furious. Aaron haven't seen him like that in the last months, and for such a stupid thing. 

Aaron and Liv stayed there for an other half an hour playing and then returned to the car. Robert was there leaning with his back to the car side, he was looking down, trying to not meet Aaron's or Liv's eyes.  
Aaron opened the car and they entered without saying a word for all the return to home.   
When they arrived outside the Woolpack, Liv got off the car and run inside. Robert was trying to open the door when Aaron stopped him "Not so fast. You are not leaving this car until you have explained why you did what you did before."  
Robert wasn't facing Aaron.  
"Come on Robert, spit it out. Why you acted like a child?"  
"I don't know....when I was a kid, I always been in competition with Andy, and in every game I wanted the victory and in that moment while we played badminton I felt like I was that kid again. I never been good in nothing..."  
"Why you say that? Maybe badminton is not your game, but you are good in other things."  
"Like?"  
"Like...loving me, being always by my side, supporting me, helping me with all the problems, being my rock. And you are also an incredible cook, a funny, caring guy who loves his family and who would do everything for them. And yes maybe sometimes you are moody, full of yourself, an horrible looser but we have each other and Liv and this is the most important thing, that make us strong."  
"I love you, Aaron, you know?"  
"Oh yes I do, but it's always beautiful hearing that." Said Aaron, before stepping closer and placing his hands around Robert's face and pulling him in a light kiss. It surprised Robert, and when he realized what was happening, Aaron stepped away "Come one, you have to buy me a pint."  
"Why?"  
"Because I beat you." Said Aaron smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a wonderful day, so hot and sunny. When Robert woke up his first thought was how would be the sea right now. Calm and flat without any waves, perfect for spending the day, laying on the sand, doing completely nothing. 

Liv was out camping this week so she wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't work that week, so he had only to convince Aaron to take the day off too, but he knew that at the moment Aaron couldn't resist him. 

He arrived at the pub while Aaron was having his breakfast.  
"Hi!"  
"Hey, do you want to eat something?"  
"Don't worry, I already have breakfast."  
"Earlier than usually, do you have to go somewhere?"  
"Yeah, and you too."  
"What?"  
"I want you to take your day off and came with me."  
"Where?"  
"It's a surprise, only go upstairs and put on yours swim shorts." Said Robert with a smirk.  
"Do you want to go to the beach?"  
"Maybe." Answered Robert still smiling. "Why? Don't you like the idea?"  
"You know that I love the sea."  
"I do. So? What are you waiting for?"  
Aaron run upstairs to take some things for their trip.

Two hours later they saw the sea. Robert was driving, still smiling from when he started the car and every time he turned his head towards Aaron, he couldn't do any different.   
"Do you know where to go? Do you have any particular place in mind?" Asked Aaron when he saw that Robert kept driving, without any idea to stop.   
"You know, when I was a kid my parents brought me to the seaside too. And I remember a particular beach that we were used to go, and I loved that."

They went in a secondary road until they stopped in a small park with very few cars.   
"What is this face?" Asked Robert looking to a confused Aaron.  
"Nothing...it's just...this morning when you said if I would like to go to the beach, I imagined something big instead here we are..."  
"And you haven't seen the place yet. Come on. You'll like it, I'm sure of that. Now help me to pick up the stuff from the trunk."

They arrived to a sandy beach but Robert wasn't about to stop. They kept walking until the end of it, where there was a breakwater.   
"You know I remembered it totally different. There wasn't sand, there were only rocks but I loved it for this reason, we were often alone. It was amazing, we used to stay there until the sunset."

Robert was lost in his memories, maybe the few positive about his childhood.  
He put down his beach towel and sat there watching the sea.  
"Hey, you all right?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking."  
"I know, but I took the day off so I was hoping in something more interesting that watching you stare."  
"Ah, ah, ah very funny. I was just hoping to change that memories with something new."  
"Well, I'd like to help with that, maybe be in there with you." Said Aaron smiling.

"Today the sun is burning, why do you have your top still on?"  
"You have it on too."  
"Yeah, but I was lost in my thoughts." Said Robert smirking while took off his t-shirt, showing his white skin underneath.  
"Come on Aaron there is no one."  
Robert was right the other people, a family with two kids were very distant.  
So he took his t-shirt off and lied besides Robert giving their back to the sun.   
Robert brought some magazines, and gave one about cars to Aaron. "You know, if I wanted to read one of this I could just stay at home."  
"Well, I thought you'd like it."  
"Yeah, I do but I'd rather prefer to do something together."  
"I brought one of this too." Said Robert showing to Aaron a crosswords book.  
"Yeah, pick one. We'll do it together."  
Two brains are better than one, and they finished the crossword.  
"Wow, we are a good team. I have never finished one." Said Robert pushing aside Aaron with his shoulder.   
"And what about this one?" Asked Robert pointing a Sudoku.  
"A Sudoku? Seriously?"  
"Why? Don't you like them."  
"Of course not, they are boring."  
"They are not. I love this game."  
"Why I'm not surprised?" Said Aaron smirking.  
"When you understand how do you do it, is pretty funny actually." And he began to explain how has to be done.  
Aaron wasn't interested in the slightest way, but seeing Robert so occupied doing something like that melted his heart. He rested his chin on Robert's shoulder. Robert was too much in the game to notice Aaron staring at him. Watching the little frown forming in the middle of his eyes. After all they have been through, he still loved that man, maybe more than before. 

"Yes, finish!" Screamed Robert.  
Aaron woke up from his staring. "Good. It was about time."  
"What? It was hard, three stars of difficulty. And you haven't helped me."  
"It's not my game."  
"I noticed that."

"I'm sweating a lot. Come on, in the water!" Said Robert pushing Aaron up.  
"No, no way. It'll be cold."  
"It'll be fun, come on, take that." Said Robert, giving him the air mattress.

They placed the mattress on the water on the long side, they laid on it only with their chest, leaving their legs on the water.  
"So how is the water?" Asked Robert.  
"Yeah, it isn't too cold, but don't you dare pushing me."  
"Oh come on, you are almost totally wet."  
"Yeah, almost."  
"I want to go on it, hold it still."  
So Robert pulled himself outside the water on the mattress. "Come on, get on you too."   
Aaron tried but Robert was too in the middle so when he climbed on the mattress, Robert's weight bring him down towards him. They started to laugh trying to gain the balance but they kept going down chest against chest.  
"If you move, how can possible go to the end? Aaron don't move!"  
They were laughing like two kids.   
Robert kept trying to take balance but Aaron was still laughing and moving until Robert ended in the water. Aaron laughed even more and laid on the mattress finally alone. "Aaron!" Spluttered Robert. "Come here! You little..." But seeing Aaron so happy it was the best thing ever.   
"Hey, let me get on." And started climbing on top him, until they were eyes in eyes. Aaron was still smiling but then Robert cupped with his end his chin caressing with the thumb his beard. Aaron was looking in his eyes mirroring in this light blue pool. Robert leaned and kissed him, only a slight peck, and then went down kissing his jaw, his neck until his chest, where he leaned his head and kept touching it with his lips. 

They stayed in that position for near an hour. There was no need for any words. Aaron moved his hands and Robert his legs for pushing forward the mattress. It was amazing stay there, in totally quietness, only the two of them. 

"I can't feel anymore my feet. Shouldn't we go to the shore?"  
"Mmhmmh" Nodded Aaron still with his eyes shouted. 

They pulled out the mattress from the water, Robert was giving his back at Aaron. "Hey you are shining."  
Robert turned his head "What?"  
"Your back, is red, you burned yourself."  
"You are red too."  
"But nothing like you". Said Aaron touching Robert's back. "Is it hurting?"  
"No."  
"Yeah wait tomorrow morning." Said Aaron smiling.  
" What are you smiling at? You are burned too."  
"Yeah, I wasn't ready to spend the day on the beach. You were the one who should have brought the sun cream."  
"I forgot."  
" Yeah, I noticed that." Said Aaron pulling Robert closer. " Hey, why don't we do a castle sand?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, we are completely on our own, there is no one. When could we have another chance?" Aaron was smiling and Robert learned that he wasn't able to say no to that smile. "Ok."

Both of them in the wet sand, building a big castle, with a ditch, the walls, the drawbridge, cannons. At the end of it they were both covered of sand. "Wow, I like that." Said Robert.  
"You were right, we are a good team." Smirked Aaron.  
"Wait here."   
Robert went to the bags and went back with his phone. "I want to take a picture of our creation."   
Then he pointed the camera towards Aaron.  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
"I'm taking a picture of you too. I want to create new memories and you with all that sand on the face is a good one."  
"Ah, ah no chance. And look at yourself. You have sand on your hairs too."  
Robert touched his hairs and Aaron was right, they were full of sand.   
"Well I think I should jump in the water." And dived in the water in no time. "Come on, you have to wash yourself too."   
"But now the water is cold, it's nearly the sunset."  
"The water is still warm, is outside that is colder, you can't go home like that."  
Aaron entered in the water and in a couple of minute was out. "Come on, get out you too, I'm freezing."   
Robert went out, took the beach towel and pulled around Aaron's shoulder, rubbing his hands in order to warm him. "Now, change your shorts and put your t-shirt on." 

They dried theme, and changed their clothes. "Are you warm enough?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"So come on. Let's go home."  
"No, sit down."  
"What?"  
"I want to stay here and watch the sunset with you....like when you were a kid. I want to create with you new memories." Smiled Aaron.  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For being like you are."

They stayed sat on the beach towel watching the sunset. Aaron with his head on Robert's shoulder while Robert placed his arm around Aaron's back. "Hey watch it. This hurt." Said Aaron.


End file.
